Harry Potter and the Order of Pheniox
by Angel Mina
Summary: It's there 5th year and lots of stuff....Romance...(Harry+Hermione)


  
ATTENTION NOTICE  
  
ATTENTION: USE OF THE SOFTWARE IS SUBJECT TO THE HP SOFTWARE LICENSE AND WARRANTY TERMS DISPLAYED BELOW. USING THE SOFTWARE INDICATES YOUR ACCEPTANCE OF THESE LICENSE TERMS. BY CONTINUING THE INSTALLATION OF THE HP INSTANT DELIVERY PROGRAM, BY LOADING OR RUNNING THE PROGRAM, OR BY PLACING OR COPYING THE PROGRAM ONTO YOUR COMPUTER HARD DRIVE, YOU ARE AGREEING TO BE BOUND BY THE TERMS OF THIS AGREEMENT. IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT THESE LICENSE TERMS, CLICK ON THE "DECLINE" BUTTON AND DELETE ALL COPIES OF THE SOFTWARE IN YOUR POSSESSION OR CONTROL.  
  
  
  
HP INSTANT DELIVERY SOFTWARE LICENSE AND "AS IS" WARRANTY TERMS  
  
The following terms govern your use of the accompanying Software:   
  
License Grant. HP grants you a license to use one copy of the Software. "Use" means storing, loading, installing, executing or displaying the Software. You may not modify the Software or disable any licensing or control features of the Software. If the Software is licensed for "concurrent use", you may not allow more than the maximum number of authorized users to Use the Software concurrently.  
  
Ownership. The Software is owned and copyrighted by HP or its third party suppliers. Your license confers no title or ownership and is not a sale of any rights in the Software, its documentation or the media on which they are recorded or printed. Third party suppliers may protect their rights in the Software in the event of any infringement.  
  
Copies and Adaptations. You may only make copies or adaptations of the Software for archival purposes or when copying or adaptation is an essential step in the authorized Use of the Software on a backup product, provided that copies and adaptations are used in no other manner and provided further that Use on the backup product is discontinued when the original or replacement product becomes operable. You must reproduce all copyright notices in the original Software on all copies or adaptations. You may not copy the Software onto any public or distributed network.  
  
No Disassembly or Decryption. You may not disassemble or decompile the Software without HP's prior written consent. Where you have other rights under statute, you will provide HP with reasonably detailed information regarding any intended disassembly or decompilation. You may not decrypt the Software unless necessary for the legitimate use of the Software.  
  
Commercial Use Prohibited. Under no circumstances shall you be permitted, allowed or authorized to commercially exploit the Software.  
  
Termination.. HP may terminate your license upon notice for failure to comply with any of these License Terms. Upon termination, you must immediately destroy the Software, together with all copies, adaptations and merged portions in any form.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER. TO THE EXTENT ALLOWED BY LOCAL LAW, THE HP SOFTWARE ("SOFTWARE") IS PROVIDED "AS IS" WITH ALL DEFECTS AND WITHOUT WARRANTIES OR CONDITIONS OF ANY KIND, WHETHER ORAL OR WRITTEN, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED AND HP SPECIFICALLY DISCLAIMS THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OR CONDITIONS OF MERCHANTABILITY, SATISFACTORY QUALITY, NON-INFRINGEMENT AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. APPLICABLE LAW MAY NOT ALLOW EXCLUSIONS OF IMPLIED WARRANTIES OR CONDITIONS, SO THE ABOVE EXCLUSION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU.  
  
LIMITATION OF LIABILITY. EXCEPT TO THE EXTENT PROHIBITED BY LOCAL LAW, IN NO EVENT WILL HP OR ITS SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, OR SUPPLIERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION LOST PROFIT, LOST DATA, OR DOWNTIME COSTS), OR OTHER DAMAGES, ARISING OUT OF THE USE, INABILITY TO USE, OR THE RESULTS OF USE OF THE SOFTWARE, WHETHER BASED IN CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE AND WHETHER OR NOT ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. YOUR USE OF THE SOFTWARE IS ENTIRELY AT YOUR OWN RISK. SHOULD THE SOFTWARE PROVE DEFECTIVE, YOU (AND NOT HP OR ITS SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, OR SUPPLIERS) ASSUME THE ENTIRE COST OF ALL SERVICE, REPAIR OR CORRECTION. APPLICABLE LAW MAY NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OR LIMITATION OF LIABILITY FOR INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES SO THE ABOVE LIMITATION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU.  
  
FOR CONSUMER TRANSACTIONS IN AUSTRALIA AND NEW ZEALAND: THE WARRANTY TERMS CONTAINED IN THIS STATEMENT, EXCEPT TO THE EXTENT LAWFULLY PERMITTED, DO NOT EXCLUDE, RESTRICT OR MODIFY AND ARE IN ADDITION TO THE MANDATORY STATUTORY RIGHTS APPLICABLE TO THE SALE OF THIS PRODUCT TO YOU.   
  
Export Requirements. You may not export or re-export the Software or any copy or adaptation in violation of any applicable laws or regulations.  
  
By downloading the Software, you assume responsibility for complying with applicable export/import laws and regulations and agree not to export or re-export this Software or technical data without applicable export authorization.  
  
You may not download the Software for transmission to or within the following countries: Cuba, Iran, Iraq, Libya, and North Korea.  
  
U.S. Government Restricted Rights. The Software and any accompanying documentation have been developed entirely at private expense. They are delivered and licensed as "commercial computer software" as defined in DFARS 252.227-7013 (Oct 1988), DFARS 252.211-7015 (May 1991) or DFARS 252.227-7014 (Jun 1995), as a "commercial item" as defined in FAR 2.101(a), or as "Restricted computer software" as defined in FAR 52.227-19 (Jun 1987)(or any equivalent agency regulation or contract clause), whichever is applicable. You have only those rights provided for such Software and any accompanying documentation by the applicable FAR or DFARS clause or the HP standard software agreement for the product involved.  
  



End file.
